


Tie Me Up

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [56]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Sam tops for the first time.





	

“Sam are you sure you know what you’re doing?” You lay in bed as he tightens the cuffs around your wrists.

 “Everything I know is from you, babygirl. If I mess up, you only have yourself to blame.” He smiles and kisses your forehead.

You wiggle around making sure you’re secure enough. You bought the underbed restraints to make it more difficult to get out. What Sam doesn’t know is that you’re double jointed and you’re able to get to the quick release clip.

You can tell he’s a bit uneasy by the expression on his face, by the way he’s pacing around the room. You almost call it off; there is no way he’s able to do anything like this without harming anyone. “Sam, if you don’t want to do this…”

“No, no, I’m just looking for the crop.”

“Samuel Drake you’re not to use the crop unless I’m on my knees; that’s one of the rules.”

“I’m just looking for it. You think this is the only way I’m going to take you?”

Those words alone make you wet. Apparently he’s more comfortable than you thought. Everything before this was light bondage, as you wanted to ease him into it. For a while you were the one in charge, but you wanted to switch it up. He was nervous to take control, afraid he’d hurt you. You mean the world to him and he never wants to hurt you.

“Ah, found it.” He walks over to the bed, crop in hand.

“I fucking swear, Samuel.”

“I won’t do it, babygirl. Now, how about you call me Captain?” he whispers in your ear, sending shivers throughout your body.  He climbs over you, his naked body tempting you even more now that you’re restrained and can’t touch him. You let out a frustrated whimper and he lets out an almost mocking laugh. He rolls his hips against yours so you can feel his erection. You writhe in bed, trying your best not to break break free of the restraints.

“Oh, God, Sam.”

“What did you say?” He stops and looks down at you.

“Captain,” you correct yourself.

“Better.” He hovers over you, again rolling his hips against yours. He sucks on your neck until you’re a quivering mess. He bites into it until you beg for more. He won’t bite down hard and you know it. He doesn’t want to leave marks on you because of work. “They’ll ask.”

He kisses your lips, gently, leaving you wanting more, leaving you panting as he continues to tease you. Then he does it, he makes it more difficult for you.

“I want you to stay quiet. Not a single word, moan, whimper or laugh. There is only one time you’re allowed to speak, is that clear?”

You bite down on your lip and nod your head. He’s better at this than you thought. He kisses his way slowly down your body. He runs his tongue over your pert nipples, capturing them between his teeth. You bite down on your lip to prevent a gasp from escaping.

He’s kissing his way down your stomach and then to your hips. He knows you’re sensitive there and you know what he plans on doing. He bites down on your hip and you buck up quickly. He looks up at you, you know he’s expecting you to say something, to make any sound, but you don’t. You can feel him sucking on your hip and you begin to cry, you reach for the release, but you think of the ramifications. Sam moves to your thighs, nipping at them slowly. Then he starts to suck on them. His tongue rolls over the small marks he’s leaving. You wiggle once more, but it’s ignored.

Finally he’s between your legs and you push yourself down, as if he needed guidance. You feel his warm breath against your sex. “What do you say, babygirl?” He’s fucking with you. You agreed not to say a word, and here he is asking you a question, hoping he’d get a chance you punish you later. You remain silent. “I asked a question.”

“Please, Captain.”

“See, not hard. I’ll allow that, but nothing else from now on.” He licks a stripe along your slit and you push down against his face. He looks up at you from between your legs and furrows his brows. “I know what I’m doing, babygirl.” He begins to suck on your clit. This, this will make you moan. His tongue strokes it from the bottom as he sucks. You squeeze your eyes shut, you can’t let loose. He parts your folds and slips in a finger. He crooks it inside you, making your toes curl the harder he presses. Another finger slips past and he pistons them inside as he continues to suck. He moans, dear God, you wish you could moan.

Just as you get close enough to cum he stops. The asshole stops. He looks up at you and gives you a devilish grin. He starts to climb over you again, rubbing his erection against your sex. You’re spread open and he takes full advantage. He reaches down with one hand and pumps his cock before slowly slipping past your folds.

You open your mouth, but try not to make a sound. In and out, in and out. You don’t want to behave, you want your nails raking down his back. You begin to fidget with the release and right before you manage to break free, Sam’s hands are on your wrists.

“Are you trying to be a bad girl?” he growls.

You just stare up at him.

“Do you know what I do to bad girls?” He thrusts into you so hard that you scream out.

“I said no noise.” He thrusts again. His teeth are scraping against your neck as he pounds you into the mattress. His sweat slicked body slides over yours, there is no friction just his muscled body against yours. His hands tighten around your wrists, making you even wetter. He’s close, maybe even closer than you are.

Your walls tightens around his shaft as you begin to cum. “Captain, oh fuck yes, Captain. Harder, please fuck me harder.”

“I’ll let that one go,” he says between ragged breaths. He leans closer and runs his tongue over your lips; you part you them, granting him access. The kiss is deep and hungry, all you want to do is rake your fingers through his hair as he cums.

He bites down on your neck as he cums. You let out a cry, a mix of pleasure and pain. He lets that one go too. He pulls away, smirking at you as you lay helpless beneath him. He lets go of your wrists only to unfasten the cuffs. There will be marks tomorrow, ones you’ll have to explain at work, but you don’t mind. The cuffs around your ankles come off and you sit up, waiting for his next command.

“Let’s take a break for a while, babygirl.” He rubs his wrists from the strain of holding you down.

“You’re kidding, right?” You scoot next to him in bed.

“Ladybug,” he mutters the safe word, almost reluctantly. “I didn’t expect it to take such a toll on me, you know?”

When you’re in charge you can go on for a while, but you feel as if he’s not comfortable with taking charge.

“Hey,” you turn his head, “we don’t have to do this anymore if you’re not comfortable.”

“It’s not that, I’m just spent and need to take a break before I get you on your knees, begging for release,” his smirk widens as he pushes you back down on the bed.

“So, I assume that’s what the crop is for,” you smile up at him as he climbs over you.

“Of course.” He leans down, kissing your forehead before rolling off. You both sigh deeply and snuggle up to one another. Sam throws a blanket over you and peppers your face with kisses.

“Stop,” you giggle, feigning disgust.

“Never.”

“Can we watch a movie before we continue?” You bury your face into his chest, smiling as you listen to his heart drum against his chest.

“Of course, babygirl.” Sam rolls over and grabs the remote. “You can pick the movie this time, you know, because I love you.”

  



End file.
